Teen Titans meet Jerry Springer
by Itsa me just less mario
Summary: Part two up. Raven is caught spending time at Slade's. Cyborg takes her to Springer to find out the truth. Still rated M, you all know why.
1. Part 1: Rob's Secret

Titans meet Springer Part One

Now, I've always wondered what might happen if a love triangle showed up in the Teen Titan series, and they brought it to Jerry. Now I'm writing this to explore just that. Some strange shit is gonna go down in this so it's not much for the fans of TT less you don't mind an out of the ordinary parody. Take that as a warning, if you become offended at any time, my suggestion is to go read something else. If you choose to continue further on into this little story then enjoy my vision of Teen Titans meet Jerry Springer.

"Today on Jerry Springer," the announcer started, "Awkward cartoon love triangles part one."

"To start off our show today, we have Starfire here. She believes that Robin has been cheating on her with another member of the Teen Titans," Springer started, "And just who do you think he's been cheating on you with, Starfire?"

"I do believe that he has been in the bed making Earthen love to Terra instead of me where as I should be doing that wi…" Starfire was cut off by Jerry simply saying that it required only a one name answer.

"Do you feel ready to confront him with your accusation, Starfire?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, I do feel that now is the correct time to do such," Starfire answered in her usual extended dialect.

"Well then, LET'S BRING HIM OUT!" Jerry said as Robin made his way out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Starfire yelled as she threw an over-sized star bolt at him.

"JESUS STAR RELAX! I know what you're thinking but I swear I didn't," Robin said as he just barely ducked below the star bolt.

"LYING BASTARD!" Star yelled.

"JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!" the crowd chanted as Steve tried to keep Starfire from ripping Robin apart.

"Robin, Starfire has accused you of cheating on her with Terra, is that true?" Jerry asked as Robin and Starfire sat down.

"Hell no, pathetically false accusation," Robin returned.

"BULLSHIT! IF YOU WEREN'T THEN WHAT WAS THAT MOANING I HEARD COMING FROM YOUR ROOM LAST WEEK?" Starfire angrily bitched at Robin.

"What the hell are you talking about Star?" Robin asked with true confusion.

"I walked by your room last night and I heard the sensual moaning of a female coming from your room, explain that bird boy!" Starfire firmly stated.

"Which night?" Robin questioned.

"Thursday around the time of ten fifteen pm," Starfire responded.

"Damn it Star, I wasn't even home that night!" Robin fiercely shot at Starfire.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Starfire asked herself.

"But I have a friend out back that I think you might want to meet," Robin said as Beastboy came out from the back.

"Beastboy? What are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"You see Star, you were right about him cheating, but," Beastboy said as he pulled a chair close to Robin, "it was with me not Terra."

"Robin, what the fuck was going through your head at the time that you made Earthen love to a male member of our team?" Starfire asked clearly confused.

"Well Star, to put it as simple as your slow mind can compute, you got boring, weren't willing to be active enough for me. That and I've always wanted to try it with a guy, and BB was ready and waiting," Robin told her mockingly.

"But wasn't Beastboy with Terra?" Jerry asked.

"I had been but my true feelings were for Robin this whole time," Beastboy told him.

"So Robin, who is it that you plan to stay with?" Jerry asked.

"Must you even ask that question? BB of course. I don't know what I was thinking when I was with Star. She isn't fun enough," Robin stated clearly as Starfire ran off to the back tears flowing like a waterfall from her eyes.

"We'll be right back after these quick message from our sponsor," the announcer said as the lights were dimmed until they were completely off.


	2. Part 2: A Different Side of Raven

Teen Titans Meet Jerry Springer Part 2

"And we're back. Now we have our next group. Cyborg from the Teen Titans has been with Raven for how long was it again?" Springer said as the commercials ended and his show began again.

"Bout three quarters of a year," Cyborg simply responded.

"And now you believe she's cheating on you? Who might you think she's with?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know man but she aint been home, and I've heard rumors bout people seeing her hanging around Slade's for extended periods of time. Look I don't know what she'd be doing there, but it's got me suspicious," Cyborg told Jerry.

"Wow, aint Slade one of the Teen Titans' enemies?" Jerry asked.

"Yea," Cyborg responded.

"Well, let's get the real story. Raven come on out!" Jerry said as Raven walked out from the back.

"Raven where the hell have you been?" Cyborg asked very angrily.

"You don't control my life you son of a bitch. I go where I want when I want!" Raven shot back at him.

"Now Raven, Cyborg says that he's heard of you being at Slade's. Is that true?" Jerry asked.

"Yea, so I got the right to go where ever the hell I damn well please," she shot back.

"Before we bring him out what were you doing over at Slade's?" Jerry asked her.

"Making a little off hand cash. That's all," she hastily responded.

"Okay, well we'll find out how in just a moment. Slade come on out!" Jerry said in direction towards the hall to he back.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY GIRL SLADE!" Cyborg yelled as Slade walked out from the back.

"Just financially helping Raven out that's all. She had to work for it, but that's another story all together," Slade responded calmly.

"And what kind of work was she doing in order to get the money?" Jerry asked.

"She was being my bitch," Slade stated without emotion. Cyborg stood up; obviously ready to rip Slade apart but Steve pressed him back into his seat.

"He's much better than you. Hell I almost did it for free a few times," Raven said with no sign of regret for her actions.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST FUCK EVERYONE HERE!" Cyborg said obviously pissed.

"No, I'm not that bad. But if you all wanna see some skin I can show some," Raven said.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" the crowd chanted as Raven stripped down.

"Well that's an interesting way to end off this part of the show, but what's going to happen between you and Cyborg, Raven?" Jerry asked.

"Don't even bother asking her it's over," Cyborg said.

"Don't bother asking me, hell you aint worth being with," Raven shot back at him cockily.

"We'll be back after this quick break," said the announcer as the scene slowly turns black.


End file.
